


Truth or Dare

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t what Loki had in mind when he came to Midgard. Take over, yes. Exploit, manipulate, enslave…yes, yes, and…yes.  Playing a mortal’s children’s game? No, not exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

This wasn’t what Loki had in mind when he came to Midgard. Take over, yes. Exploit, manipulate, enslave…yes, yes, and…yes.  Playing a mortal’s children’s game? No, not exactly.“Um… dare!” A blonde girl sitting across from him giggled and he looked over to see Darcy’s grin grow. This girl, named Darcy Lewis, had been effectively stalking him for a month now. She said it was her job, as an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., but she was perhaps the worst agent he had ever seen. He returned the stalking (it was only fair, after all) with watching her at work and at her home. She slept most of her time away at work, and spent the rest of it rolling around on her chair, harassing her coworkers and drawing pictures of the “Avengers” on notepaper. Usually they were drawn naked or kissing, much to both Loki’s terror and amusement. They seemed to go hand-in-hand with this girl. She said she was on a mission to keep him out of trouble, but she led him into more trouble than out of it. Darcy Lewis was an odd girl, but her oddities were charming. She never bored Loki, and was quick to keep him on his toes. He would perhaps even admit she was his favourite distraction on Midgard. 

“I dare you to imagine to imagine Iron Man and Captain America getting it on. Real freaky.” Darcy proposed, and blinked as the group of people seated in a circle groaned. Even Loki knitted his eyebrows together, though he had to hand it to her, Darcy was quite capable of mental terrorism. In a way, he felt… proud. “Oh yeah, and spanking. Though, there might be whips and cuffs.” She added, and Loki looked away with a smirk. 

“That’s not a real dare, Darcy.” One boy said, when another leaned over to gain his attention. “Dude, who invited this chick, she’s really weird.” Loki glanced over at two of Darcy’s supposed friends talking. With a slight wave of his hand, he glued their feet to their shoes. They would have a pleasant surprise later, he supposed. The god of mischief was unconcerned with whatever skin damage would be caused in the process of the shoe removal. He was here to enslave humanity. They would all get universal health care sooner than later. Loki’s eyes moved to watch the spinner placed on the floor at the center of their circle they had formed and watches the arrow pointed to the girl to his left.

“Okay Darcy, truth or dare?” The blonde girl asked with a grin. Darcy had been on a streak of dares throughout the night, fearlessly and effortlessly conquering all that was thrown her way. She seemed to be a master at this game, Loki thought. She had made a fictitious telephone call, ran down the street and back in only her underwear (Loki found the iron man undergarments amusing), and even writhed on the floor pretending to orgasm. She was stumping this mortal game and all of its players effortlessly and flawlessly. It was safe to say she had little shame. Loki had been picking truths all night. They asked him what he masturbated to, which he replied ‘domination’ but refused to be more specific. They asked him what his life goals were, and he responded honestly that he wanted to take over the planet and gain the favor of his brother. The mortals seemed as displeased with Loki as they did with Darcy. Both of them showed no hesitation, and it seemed to annoy the group terribly. Loki supposed the goal of the game was to fluster and humiliate your opponents (Loki liked this game, he was good at it) and the tactic never worked on the pair.

“Truth for 200, Alex.” Darcy said and leaned forward, clasping her hands together seriously. Loki knew the mortal’s name was not ‘Alex’, so he figured it was popular culture reference. He was surprised that Darcy had dared to take the truth prompt. If he had learned anything about her in his time on Midgard, it was that she curiously used the defense of not have any defenses. He had hardly elicited any sort of emotional response from her. She said everything so nonchalantly that it boggled him and made him curious for more. That was why he sat up straight and waited for the prompt to be given.

“Tell us about the person you like.” The girl asked and some complained that she had already used that truth. Loki agreed, it was a bit puerile for his tastes, but if it was an insight into Darcy’s mind, he was interested. He turned his head to look at her.

Darcy had a lost smile on her face, her blue eyes darting to gaze off into the distance. “He’s pretty much a psychopath.” 

Everyone simply blinked at her. Even Loki was perplexed.  

“Can you elaborate?” Loki asked, and he guessed the others were grateful for that. The audience was enthralled by her. Loki smirked, thinking he should just kidnap Darcy and use her to bring the world into such utter confusion and rapt attention. 

“Huh? Oh yeah. Well.” Darcy’s brows came to knit together as she tilted her head from side to side. “He’s got a lot of issues. Family drama, you know. But he’s got a real good sense of humor and he’s a hotass motherfucker, basically. Good enough, right?”  Darcy shrugged her shoulders. Loki turned his gaze from her to the formation of mortals around her, all eagerly hungry for more information. Loki rolled his eyes at their cowardice and straightened his back.

“And this person makes you happy?” If this person, whoever he may be, was causing Darcy any pain or problem… Well, the god of mischief would not take kindly to that. He felt an odd feeling, one that he had thought he was all but over. Jealousy. Though he was not jealous of his brother, which he so often was until recent. Loki felt genuinely bothered by this mystery man who had captivated Darcy. What had some mortal man done that was so grand that he could have enraptured such a brilliant little creature such as Darcy Lewis? If this mortal was not pleasing her…

“Yep.” She looked over to him and simply smiled, the silly emphasis on her ‘p’ as usual. Loki felt himself relax as he looked down into her blue pools. 

“I am glad.” He responded eventually after one of the mortals cleared their throat rather dramatically. He watched as a faint blush moved over her face, her pale cheeks becoming rosy with color. Curious.

Darcy leaned forward and spun the spinner again, this time landing on a boy. The boy picked truth, and Darcy posed the question of how they would react if she said she was a secret agent. Loki chuckled, looking over to Darcy who was positively brimming with amusement on the inside joke. The rest of the mortals didn’t find it as humorous, but the joke was of course lost on them. The boy spun the spinner and it landed on a girl opposite of him. Loki found the mortals game boring the way it was played. Why was everything so sexual? Loki didn’t find sex distasteful in the least, but he found it odd that it was used to humiliate and exploit people in this game. Were mortals so cowardly that they had to wait for the guise of a game to ask what they wanted to know? He let out a sigh. That was when he felt Darcy nudge her elbow against his side. She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head up towards him, peering up over her glasses.

“We good?” Darcy whispered. Loki blinked, adjusting to her speaking habits and general mutilation of the English language. He slowly nodded. “Yes, however, I do believe your… ‘friends’ are growing tired of our presence in this game of theirs.” Why did Loki feel like he was treading carefully with Darcy? He didn’t care about these mortals, they would all kneel to him within a matter of months. They clearly didn’t care for Darcy — why would she surround herself with them? He watched Darcy shrug her shoulder, glancing back at the group before looking back up at him.

“Yeah I know. I just thought it would be fun to do something normal for a change.” She said, and Loki raised a brow. She must have seen the look on his face, because her own brows knit together as she explained herself. “I just mean, I know things are going to get bad soon. I know you’re up to something and work is going to eventually have to do something about it. I just wanted to know what it was like to have fun before… you know.” 

Loki took in a deep breath. For all of Darcy’s joking and casual behavior, she picked up a great deal with little effort. He wanted her to pick a side, but that side was quite obvious to him. Of course she would want to side with her own people though… that made sense. Loki didn’t understand why he felt betrayed by that. 

“This isn’t your idea of fun, Darcy Lewis. Why wouldn’t we just watch another episode of that… pony show you enjoy.” 

“You don’t like My Little Pony.” Darcy countered. Loki tried not to remind himself of the times Darcy offered to draw him a “cutie mark” on his rear end. 

“No, I do not. But I prefer being in your company when you enjoy yourself, instead of you trying to pretend to get along with these mortals who do not appreciate you.” He watched as she stared back, opening her mouth to speak.

“Loki. It’s… Loki, right?” A girl from the group said. Loki kept his eyes on Darcy, searching for her reasoning. 

“Yes.”  He answered. Darcy held his gaze. She looked so concerned for him.

“Are you going to pick Truth again?” 

“Dare.” Loki watched as Darcy’s brows rose in surprise. Her frown slowly started to transform into a smirk. Loki smirked back at her. 

“Woah, alright. Um, I dare you to do seven minutes of heaven with Darcy, then.” The girl prompted. Seven minutes of heaven? What did that mean? He looked down at Darcy’s shocked face. “Very well.” Loki responded coolly to the girl who had dared him to do this task. He looked over to her and nodded. He felt Darcy move beside him, linking her arm under his, and suddenly pull him to his feet. He didn’t know where he was going, but he stood and followed. Everyone watched as Darcy led him into the nearest room. When he stepped inside, he realized it was a closet. 

“What is seven minutes in heaven and why are we in a closet?” He asked and Darcy smiled, looking to the side as if she were appreciating an inside joke. “They want us to make-out for seven minutes.” Darcy murmured slyly, her eyes flickering back to meet his. Her face turned that wonderful shade of pink again. Loki savored the sight before he remembered what “make-out” meant. He was supposed to kiss Darcy Lewis.

“I see.” He pressed his lips together to form an impassive line. He looked down at the woman below him, looking uncharacteristically nervous. She sat down on a crate and crossed her legs, her shoulders pulled tight to her form. She looked away.

“I wanted to continue our conversation from before,” He began slowly. Had he done her wrong somehow? She seemed so guarded; he found her so hard to read and his silvertongue usually did little to coax her to will. Darcy was a challenge.  “Why did we come here? You are unhappy.”

“I’m not unhappy, I’m always really psyched to chill with you. It’s just getting harder to be alone with you. ” She pursed her lips and looked away, nervously throwing glances up at him. Loki felt stunned by her admittance. He needed to know more.

“Have I wronged you, Darcy Lewis?” He pulled another crate from under a stack of clothes and moved it to sit facing her. He reached out to cup her cheek in his palm, gently maneuvering her to look at him. “Besides the whole take over the world thing, no. I just wish things could stay this way. My feelings kind of freak me out.” She explained and Loki caressed her cheek with his thumb. Her mouth twitched up into a smile.

What could Loki tell her? He could be the Liesmith, but Darcy always saw straight through him. If he was honest, how would she accept the horror that he planned to unleash on her realm? Everything would change. It was impossible for things to stay ‘this way’. He stared ahead at her, watching her blue pools bore into him with concern. He frowned as he pulled his hand from her face.

“How much longer until the end?” She asked quietly. Even if she was S.H.I.E.L.D. and even if this was her mission, he knew her question and words were genuine. He knew other, more qualified operatives were monitoring him, just not while Darcy was with him. Even if he told her the truth, there was little S.H.I.E.L.D. could do. They had tried to engage him several times, and he had simply vanished. They knew he would bring the battle to them and they were ready. They would be formidable opponents this time. He knew that.

“Not long. You should take the time to spend it with family.” He watched as Darcy shrugged her shoulders. She had never spoken of family, just as Loki had never spoken of his. It was a welcome silence, he supposed, for the both of them. “Your friends, then.” He added. Again, she looked towards the closet door and knitted her brows together. “Well, then the person that makes you happy. That… psychopath of yours?” He quirked a brow. Yes, that psychopath of hers was the first to go. 

Darcy snorted, standing up and kicking the crate behind her. Loki tilted with head and looked up to her with curiosity. He slowly rose and examined her. “Is the little time with your loved one a humorous thought?” Loki asked  as she glanced over to him with a smirk as she crossed her arms.

“I have a feeling he’s not going anywhere. He pretty much does what he wants.” Darcy chuckled, biting down on her lip. Loki’s chest felt like it was clenching, watching her do that. He loved watching her do that. 

“He sounds like, what was it, oh yes, ‘a total asshat’.” Loki smiled, watching her laugh. 

“Oh, he is.” She snorted and Loki felt perplexed, once again. 

“Why do you care for him? What redeeming qualities could he have?” 

Darcy’s smirk receded into a small smile, her gaze looking down at the floor. He could tell she was looking back on a happy memory. She tilted on her feet as she thought, gently rocking herself as she shrugged with her crossed arms. “He’s complicated. Kind of like… a bunch of layers, you know? Like… Shrek.” She smiled, pleased with her metaphor. She seemed even more pleased with the look on his face.

“He’s not irredeemable, if that’s what you’re thinking. He’s had a rough go. I’m not naive enough to think I can fix it, but, I want to stick by him, because I want to be there when he does come around. And then…I dunno, I might have a chance. He’s always been cool with me and he treats me like I’m not an idiot. He takes me seriously and he listens to what I have to say and it feels like he genuinely cares about my opinions, even if they’re completely wonky. He’s like an uber genius and he’s got pretty great style, except when his hair gets… poofy.” She tilted her head up, looking around the closet. Darcy was drifting off - this happened. 

“I might not destroy him when the time comes then.” Loki smirked, and he watched Darcy’s brows rise, rolling her eyes. “I worry for him.” She whispered. 

“About what I would do to him?” He asked and she shook her head. He patiently waited.

“About what he could do to himself. About what… my work could do to him? He’s sort of a conflict of interest for me.” Darcy looked up at him, that beautiful blush on her face once more, smiling. Loki blinked.  Conflict of interest? S.H.I.E.LD. Family issues, complicated, layered, redeemable.

Suddenly Loki understood. Darcy Lewis was in love with him.

He felt dizzy, nervous, confused. He needed to leave - No, he couldn’t leave Darcy here with these people. These foolish mortals who didn’t appreciate her. She was delightful, fun, smart, complex, a puzzle, and above all, foolishly found him redeemable. She wanted to be there, for him, until the end, just to see what happened because she believed in him.

Then the door swung open. A young mortal man stood there, frowning. 

“Hey, you’re not making out.” He accused. “I’ll make out with her if you’re not going to, man.”

Loki turned quickly, ready to kill this foolish mortal where he stood. In the swipe of his hand, his head would be gone. In a mere whisper, he would be trying to rip off his own head. Instead, he found that Darcy had beat him there. Her hand moved swiftly across his face, a bright red mark across his stunned face.

“Sorry, douche. Supervillains only.” Darcy shrugged her shoulder at him and turned back to face Loki, just as the mortals were crowding up to the closet door. 

Loki turned to her and with the celerity of legends, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Darcy let out bemused hum as Loki brushed his cool cheek against hers to whisper in her ear. 

“Let’s go. I do believe we’ve outstayed our welcome. As I recall, you have precious time to spend with your psychopath.” He could feel her smile on her cheek. She pulled back to look up at him, her nose brushing against his.

“You have a dare to do. Or are you afraid?” Challenge glinted in her eyes as she spoke. Loki’s smile grew wide as well.

“Oh, if there was anything I feared, it would be you, Darcy Lewis.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You frighten me and it makes me want to never let you out of my sight.”

“So don’t.” She whispered onto his lips and her eyes slowly closed.

Loki extended his hand to push the mortal boy from the room. He may have been a bit rough with his magic as he heard him stumble down. Gripping his fingers into a fist, the door slammed shut. He smirked onto Darcy’s soft lips, feeling them part against his. 

“Truth or dare, Darcy Lewis.” He purred as his lips pressed to hers, starting a soft, teasing kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist and fell to the small of her back as her arms reached up to link around his neck. He could feel her breathe in deeply against him, the rise and fall of her chest against his. He took her lower lip in his, sucking lightly as he tasted her for the first time. 

“Dare,” She whispered defiantly, parting her lips againat his as she invited her tongue into his mouth. Passion swelled in that moment and Loki met her tongue with his own, swirling over hers for dominance, for lust, for need. He held her tightly and he relished the sweet moan she breathed into his mouth. He wanted to swallow that noise, and keep it inside his chest for safekeeping.  Loki wanted this mortal madly, sinfully, unconditionally, unapologetically in every way imaginable. This mortal who stumped him, surprised him, delighted him, challenged him, accepted him, and loved him. Darcy Lewis.

The kiss broke and she breathed hotly onto his lips, her eyes filled with life itself as she gazed up into his eyes. “Dare me for as long as you can.” Loki purred as he kissed along her jaw line, trailing to her ear. He could feel her whimpering against his own ear. 

“I could do that forever.”

“Good.”

 


End file.
